


Red Threads

by SynchronicityRose



Category: Jigoku Shoujo | Hell Girl
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Horror, Mild Language, Shounen ai, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vengeance does not escape anyone. Ren watches the boy struggle on a daily basis every day. Battered and bruised and yet he could not sense any hatered in his heart. A truly pure soul. Just one pull from the scarlet thread around his neck and it will all end...or will it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soul One

The house is quiet for now as young high school student Ryouma Akane cuts up a green onion throwing it in the pot along with some other ingredient’s for the stew he’s preparing while glancing at the clock in a rather anxious manner.

_Mother should be coming home soon_

Slowly, while he stirs the stew up he tenderly touches the bruise on the left side of his face. That work had been done by none other than his ‘mother’ Sayaka Akane.

Well.

She wasn’t really his ‘mother’ per se at least not his biological mother.

Sayaka was a tall, thin cold hearted business woman who tended to treat everyone she felt undeserving like complete dirt. She was quiet, but when she spoke her voice was like ice. So callous and demeaning sounding. Whenever Ryouma did something, she’d hit him or punish him in some ways.

He could hear the sound of her car door slam shut and his heart nearly jumps out of his chest when he finally gets dinner prepared for them, setting up the table. He can hear his Golden Retriever ‘Sasha’ whine a little and look up at him with her big brown eyes. A small, faint smile crosses over his face stroking the dog’s head tenderly. He’s had her since he was a puppy, shocked him greatly when Sayaka agreed to let him keep one for that matter.

“I’ll be alright girl, don’t worry. Maybe she’ll be in a better mood today.”

_Yeah right. You’re living in a dream world, Ryouma…_

The door slides open and Sasha walks over to Sayaka, sniffing at her heels circling around her legs in which the woman scowls in disgust at the beautiful dog. “Get out of my way you damned mutt. Boy, is dinner ready?”

‘Boy.’

That was all she usually called him as. It was never by his name.

“Y-Yes mother,” Ryouma nodded, fidgeting in his seat nervously hoping the meal was better prepared this time.

Truthfully, Ryouma was quite the young chef. Before his real parents died, they taught him everything he needed to know about the ways of cooking. He wasn’t a child prodigy or anything clichéd such as that but he certainly knew his way around the kitchen.

But nothing was ever good enough for Sayaka.

“Tell me, did you do anything productive today?” Sayaka asked, taking a sip of the warm tea that was put out for her.

That was another thing.

She never asked Ryouma if he had a good day at school or what he did at home, she always wanted to know if he was cleaning around the house or making the meals.

“Y-Yes mother,” He added. Flinching at the way she took a bite out of some beef in the stew, knowing what her response would be. “After I came home from school I prepared your laundry, did the left over dishes and pulled the weeds out of the backyard. We need more groceries though…”

“I see,” she drawled. “I’ll give you a list of all we need. I’m a busy woman after all you know. ….This tea tastes terrible by the way. It’s lukewarm and has no flavor in it what so ever.”

Before Ryouma could say a word, closing her eyes, she tossed the actual scolding hot tea onto the poor boy’s face. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as it felt like his skin was on fire. Sasha growled at Sayaka in a threatening manner, but the older woman ignored her sighing in frustration, pushing herself away from the table. “Well that was a terrible meal. You should consider taking cooking lessons. Now clean this up while I take a nice, long bath.”

“Y-Yes ma’am….mother.”

Later that evening, when Ryouma took his shower last trying to scrub the tea that still lingered in his hair, he flopped down in exhaustion on the bed with Sasha laying at the foot of it panting softly as she licked at his face in a comforting manner making him smile just a bit before going back over to her spot on the bed.

“At least you’re here…thank you Sasha.”

As he felt his eyes droop to a close, he thought for a brief moment he spotted a rather large eye on his bedroom ceiling but paid no heed to it as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

***

Feeling Hone Onna watch him from his spot on the tree branch some feet away from Ryouma’s bed room, he glanced over at the bone woman. “Stalking someone yet again are you? Who’s the poor soul this time?” She teased.

A laugh sounded from the dark haired male. “You caught me again huh?” He much rather preferred keeping who he was watching-or whom caught his eye- to himself but he knew he couldn’t hide anything from Hone Onna. Despite everything the boy was going through, he knew the kid didn’t have an ounce of hatred.

Hone Onna fixed the sleeve of her kimono, still smiling at him. “C’mon who is it?” She slid down beside him on the porch of Ai’s grandmother’s house which they were at now. “Is it that kid you’ve been stalking? Is he going to be our next client?”

“I don’t have a clue,” Ren exclaimed his lips turning into a frown deep in thought. “I believe he has all the reason to, but, he seems ‘different’ from our other clients. I can’t sense any hatred or vengeance what so ever in his heart. I don’t think he will.” The only desire that boy has is to just get away from that horrible woman. To run and never look back.

Hone shrugged one shoulder. “Shall we try to nudge him in our direction a bit more? When did you first encounter this boy?”

“Just wandering around in the human world…his bruises caught my interest.”

“Bruises?”

Ren nodded. “From his so called ‘mother’. Where’s the young Miss?”

_A demon is more like it though_

“In the pond most likely. Shall we continue to push him?” She asked.

Ren nodded in agreement, staring back at the never ending sunset of the Twilight Realm.

Sometimes, all it took was just one little push.

 

 


	2. Soul Two

Ryouma watched with nervous anticipation as Sayaka lifted her breakfast to his lips taking a bite out of the casserole dish he made for them. He was finally able to breathe with relief when she didn’t scowl or tell him he screwed up on it, in fact, he thought he saw her smile almost. She then told him he could head off for school now.

Bowing out of respect, he knelt down to his dog giving Sasha a pat on the head telling her he’ll be home early today since there were no after school activities this week. Slipping his school bag over his shoulder and straightening his uniform, he said his good-byes to Sayaka and left the house.

He had no one to walk to school with this time.

One of his best friends Chiharu was sick unfortunately so he had to walk to school alone today. Not that he minded it anyway, he kind of preferred to have a more ‘quiet’ walk today.

A red mark could be seen on either side of his face due to the scalding tea that was thrown at his face last night. It stung whenever he touched his face while he tried thinking of a good excuse as to how it happened.

He pursed his lips all the while he walked, keeping his head lowered. “No that won’t work, I used that last week,” he muttered to himself. “M-Maybe I’ll just say the shower water was too warm this morning?”

His head still lowered, he failed to see up ahead in which he bumped into someone quite hard. With his face flushing he quickly stepped back and bowed a couple times repeatedly. “I-I’m sorry! I promise I’ll watch where I’m going more often.”

Standing before him was a young man who looked to be his age. Looked old enough to be in high school or college. He just smiled pleasantly at Ryouma. “No, no you’re fine. I’m the one who wasn’t paying attention.”

Rolling his eyes, Ryouma shifted his bag and shook his head. “You shouldn’t be taking the blame. I’m the one whom bumped into you after all.”

“But I-.”

“No I won’t have you apologize for something you didn’t do.” Ryouma retorted, a faint smirk almost gracing over his lips.

The man simply nodded. “Well I see there’s no use arguing with you,” A grin spread across his face. “Ren, at your service kind sir.” He said, giving a mock bow.

That actually made Ryouma laugh a little.

_Wow. When was the last time I laughed like that?_

As his laughter finally died, he thought he saw a look of brief confusion cross over the man’s face making him clear his throat so he can properly introduce himself. “I’m ‘Ryouma Akane’.” Granted it wasn’t his actual last name which was Masaharu, but he’ll explain that later if he got to know Ren well enough. His smile faltered however when he found Ren to be staring at his reddened face and a black eye from a few days ago making him frown a bit. He hated it when people looked at him like that, that’s why he tried masking any bruise or scar he received from Sayaka. “Excuse me, b-but what are you looking at?” He asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

Ren’s eyes shifted from his face looking back over at him. “Tell me have you heard of the Hell Correspondence?" He asked.

“I suppose I might have,” Ryouma said flinching. Gripping his school bag tighter out of nervous habit. “That’s the site that opens at midnight only right? Where if you seek vengeance, the Hell Girl will appear and grant it to you?” He remembered Chiharu mentioning something about that to him and some other friends of hers a few days ago.

Supposedly there was a rumor that a middle school girl accessed the site and it actually worked. Her tormentor disappeared and hadn’t been seen since…it sounded creepy.

“Why were you asking?”

Ren gave a one shoulder shrug. “No particular reason,” he gave another brief glance at the large bruise underneath Ryouma’s right eye. “Just in case you had need of it is all…”

Ryouma frowned thoughtfully at him. “Now what makes you think I’d have need of something like that? There’s no one in my life that I want to curse.” Now his voice sounded irritable, pursing his lips again crossing his arms over his chest getting ready to push past the other. “I need to get to school, I’m already late.” He muttered.

“People don’t give themselves bruises or scars you know.”

The student froze at first the minute he heard Ren say that, turning around giving the other male a good glare who just grinned half heartedly watching as the boy walked off in a huff not even sparing a glance at him.

“Well didn’t that go well?” Hone Onna asked in a sarcastic tone from her hiding spot. The bone woman walked over to her confused friend, tilting her head to the side. “Didn’t you just say you didn’t think he was a vengeful person?” She herself could look into souls as well and not one ounce of hatred could be felt in the boy’s heart.

Ren turned to glare at her giving a shake of his head. “Humans can be so confusing.”

Hone simply laughed. “Agreed on that. Shall we go on and tell the young Mistress she may have a new client?”

He gave a wave of his hand. “You go on ahead. I think I’m going to hang around here for a moment…”

Hone’s laugh echoed about on the streets. “Stalking him again I see? Haven’t you learned your lesson yet?”

“H-Hey I am not stalking him!” Ren complained, turning to glare at he his right eye twitching in annoyance.

“Whatever you say,” She continued her teasing. “Just be careful. Wouldn’t want him to damage your ‘precious jewels’ would we? Oh the downsides of being a human male…”

He glared at her retreating form, scoffing sliding down the wall to wait patiently for school to be let out.


	3. Soul Three

Ryouma stopped talking with some classmates of his, helping one of them with his homework assignment. It was time to go home soon. Unlike most students who all but looked forward to going home, he would much rather stay behind if he had to wishing after school clubs were open this week. He really didn’t want to deal with Sayaka again…sure he had Sasha to protect him of course, but Sayaka wouldn’t hesitate to hurt the dog if she tried getting in the way that was a proven fact.

Trying to keep his head up, Ryouma carried on walking out of the building taking some deep breaths. He had to calm himself down.

Wouldn’t want Sayaka to scold him for crying.

“Hey, Ryouma.” He stopped for a moment, turning to find none other than Ren beside him. Still wearing his green and white hoodie jacket. He gave a small smile to him.

“Oh. Hello Ren,” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Look. I’m sorry about earlier, I was…out of line for treating you like that. You were just talking to me after all.”

“I shouldn’t have expected you to be okay with my intrusion.” Ren said.

Ryouma nodded, this time allowing Ren to walk with him. After some time later, Ryouma bought them both cappuccinos to drink. Both were mint flavored, one of his personal favorites. Having never tried a human drink like this before Ren was surprised how much he liked it making a mental note to by Ai, Hone and Wanyuudo some…perhaps even one for Kikuri though she was hyper active enough as is.

“By the way,” Ren began. “I’m sorry for mentioning the Hell Link site…”

Ryouma chuckled quietly, a grin spreading across his face. “I’m just a little surprised you believe in that thing is all. That Correspondence site or whatever it’s called is just a myth. Told to make those who have a bad life to make them feel better. Besides, what good will it really do for the person in the end? You’re always going to find mean or cruel people who will wrong you at some point…it never goes away. You just have to live like all the others.”

Ren looked at him with an almost amused expression letting his words sink in to him.

“I don’t want to see anyone go through that,” Ryouma continued finishing off his sweet, warm drink. “No matter what they did. I personally believe people can redeem themselves at some point. …Would you send anyone to Hell?” He asked in genuine curiosity.

What an obvious answer he’d give. Of course he sent people to Hell both with a sword and as his human appearance. If he weren’t working for Ai he often questioned that himself. “Maybe. Seems likely that I would.” He added.

Ryouma nodded. “I see. You seem like that type of person.” He fumbled around for the house key in his pocket sighing softly in his mind. _Mother probably wouldn’t want me having friends over tonight…but she’s gone for a few more hours. I should be fine._ “Would you like to come in?”

It would give Ren a good chance to spy on his ‘mother’ so why the Hell not? “Sure I don’t mind at all.”

As they walked into the rather nice looking home, Ryouma couldn’t help but laugh the minute the big fluff ball known as Sasha almost tackled him to the floor. “Whoa! Sasha down girl, heel!” He laughed as she licked her owner’s face with her warm tongue making Ren laugh at the scene as well.

“Well quite a friendly dog you have here huh?”

He was surprised when the dog didn’t bark or growl at him as Ryouma introduced her to Ren, smiling apologetically that he forgot to tell him he had a pet at home.

***

Ren was quite impressed with the food that was prepared for them. There were a few western dishes he hadn’t heard of but looked quite delicious and of course traditional Japanese meal courses. Ryouma had also made a mental note to prepare Sayaka’s meal as well hoping she wouldn’t criticize him in front of Ren.

“So…Do you live here alone or with anyone?” He asked due to the awkward silence, scratching Sasha behind her ears as the dog laid beside Ren after she finished her dog food.

Ryouma nodded slowly. “With my mom…well kind of my mother. She knew my real mother and took me in after my parent’s passed away. What about you?”

Something inside Ren was screaming at him to tell every lie in the book and so he did. “Just with my grandfather and three sisters,” he came up with reminded of Wanyuudo who had been like a grandfather/father in some ways. “Hone is my older sister and Ai and Kikuri are my younger ones.” It didn’t surprise him that he used their actual names. He had seen them as family quite a few times actually.

“Wow that’s a big family.” Ryouma said after getting the food set out with Ren’s help. “I never had any siblings growing up…what are yours like?” Asking with genuine curiosity. “And your parents?”

Ren thought hard on that one. “My father was never really involved with us,” he lied again. That was a good enough lie right? Most children only had one or no parents as is in this day and age. “And mother passed away from old age.”

Ryouma nodded thoughtfully, pouring out some tea for both of them. “I see. That must have been hard living on your own. How old are your siblings?”

“Not very old at all,” Ren answered honestly feeling Sasha go back over to lay beside Ryouma. “Hone is about in her mid-late twenties.” Oh that was such a good lie. “We call her ‘old hag’ though just to tick her off.” Ryouma laughed softly at that. Typical sibling behavior after all. “Ai is about thirteen, though she’s wise beyond her years. She’s very serious and doesn’t joke around at all hardly.” It was rare, very rare for Ai in fact to show any kind of emotion though there have been a few instances where she has. “Kikuri…Oh boy Kikuri is like a little ball of energy that you can’t control,” his eye twitched in annoyance just at the mere mention of the doll like child. “She looks like a doll to and is really creepy….evil more like it.”

Ryouma chuckled at the ‘evil’ remark. “And how hold is she?”

“Nine…Or maybe she’s eight. Seven? I don’t have a clue.” He added with a shrug.

From the looks of things it occurred to Ryouma that Kikuri must have been so bratty that Ren just didn’t care to mention too much about her making him laugh at that. It was cute actually in a way.

“Boy she must really annoy you then huh?” He asked.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Ren sighed in fake dramatic mode hanging his head. “She doesn’t dare bug me, I’ll just smack her a bit-“ though seeing Ryouma flinch at the word he made a mental note again not to mention about smacking anything or anyone. “Everything was nice and peaceful before mother adopted her.” He added.

“I see…well I’m sure she’ll grow out of it.” Ryouma said smiling reassuringly. “From what I studied it’s hard for adopted children to adjust sometimes it can take years for them to feel comfortable in their new surroundings. My friend has an adopted sister herself actually, she knows as well.”

Before Ryouma could finish Ren still shook his head. “I still think she’s a little brat.”

“I’m sure she’ll come around eventually. Just give her time…it took me a while to get used to my new ‘mother’.”

Sayaka wasn’t ‘motherly’ in the slightest he thought to himself, gripping his tea cup perhaps a little too tight. What ‘mother’ would hit and insult their own child at every opportunity after all.

But, shaking those thoughts away he focused his attention back on Ren smiling fondly down at Sasha who laid her head on his lap patting her head soothingly.

“You really should see them though. I mean look at them compared to someone as deviously handsome like I am.” He faked a sigh of disappointment.

The sound of tea being poured for Sayaka could be heard as Ryouma grinned at Ren’s comment. “Uh-huh. Sure you are, Ren.”

“Oh come on Ryouma!” Ren raised his voice a bit, feeling vein anger. “Stop with the lies!”

He laughed behind the back of his hand getting ready to prepare his home made ramen that his father taught him how to make years ago, ignoring Ren’s annoyed growl. The Golden Retriever simply tilted her head to the side letting out a confused whine, her tail thumping on the floor while Ren rolled his right eye grinning as they teased each other back and forth in a playful manner.

***

When Sayaka finally came home from work the air had suddenly felt very, very heavy.

Ren had silently introduced himself in which Sayaka merely nodded her head, looking over at Ryouma who flinched under her gaze. “Did you greet our guest properly this time? You did such a poor job the last time.”

Before Ryouma said anything, Ren interrupted him. “Ryouma has been a very generous host ma’am,” he exclaimed, trying to be proper himself. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

The older woman nodded, pursing her lips as she began eating the food quietly. As usual, she made comments about how the beef in the ramen was under cooked.

It wasn’t.

How the tea was lukewarm.

It wasn’t.

How the noodles were dry and so on and so on.

Ryouma simply hung his head, not bothering to say anything which made Ren even more frustrated. The food was brilliant from what he tasted, there was nothing wrong with it what so ever.

“So tell me, Ren,” Sayaka said during the dinner. “Why have you started hanging around my ‘son’ as of late? He doesn’t seem like the type you’d want to waste your time with.” Her lips curved into a grin that made Ren…honestly very uncomfortable. Reminded him of that one woman who cheated on her husband making him shudder inwardly, hoping she wasn’t flirting with him.

But he faked a smile and shook his head. “Actually, Ryouma has been a joy to be around. He’s the type of person I like being with.” Without Sayaka knowing, he gave Ryouma a reassuring wink that he could handle her making the other boy’s face flush but grinned softly back in return.

_Thank you, Ren…Thank you_

 


	4. Soul Four

It was about six thirty in the morning.

Sayaka had left for work and that gave Ryouma some quality time with himself for once and Sasha. She treated her workers no different than how she treated Ryouma, albeit perhaps not with physical force but she was a horrible boss that was for certain.

Nobody dared to say anything of course…just like him. Who knows what connections she could have?

He fixed himself up some blueberry crepes and a glass of orange juice later going outside to check on the vegetable garden he planted. Vegetables prices had sky rocketed it seemed whenever he went to check some out so what better than to have your own garden?

His hand tenderly reached up to the left side of his face, flinching as he remembered clearly his ‘mother’ smacking him with such force across the face. Her nails were sharp and long. They always dug into his skin whenever she raised her hand upon him making sure she’d always leave some kind of mark.

It happened after Ren had visited with him that one night.

She apparently hated the fact how Ren stuck up for him, so she punished him again and again. Leaving large, painful bruises on his arms that he tried to cover up. Even pushed him downstairs one time which resulted in a broken leg.

After he made sure Sasha was fed and he himself was, he smiled kindly at the dog, telling her to watch the house while he was in school and left trying to put a bandage over his cheek hoping no one would ask how he received it.

***

It was a rather comfortable routine for Ryouma.

Every day at school or sometimes after school when he didn’t have to hurry home for once for Sayaka, the two males would spend as much time with the other as possible. Ryouma even introduced Ren to Chiharu who was happy he finally seemed to be meeting new people.

So in return, Ren introduced him to his ‘sister’ Hone Onna.

Apparently she had become a substitute teacher for Hanasaki High filling in for their English teacher. A lot of students enjoyed her as well, she always found a way to make the class more interesting and it amused Ryouma to see her and Ren tease each other back and forth.

Summer was arriving after all those dreadful exams finally and school was dying down when Hone became their substitute. When they got up to leave. That was when Ren saw them.

The sleeve of Ryouma’s school uniform lifted up a bit on accident in which Ryouma promptly covered his bruised and scarred up arm.

“Ren don’t.” He spoke in a warning tone. He knew what Ren was going to suggest…

In his eyes there a scowl could be seen. “That looks terrible,” The other male muttered. “She’s at it again huh?”

“N-No I’m fine. Believe it or not this is actually mild compared to some other things she’s done.”

Ryouma closed his mouth tight however the minute he said it. Although Ren already knew of course the other brutal things Sayaka had done: Pushing him down the stairs, placing his hand on the burning stove blistering his hand badly for three weeks, giving him two blackened eyes and the such he pretended to be shocked about it.

Oh did he want to send Sayaka to Hell himself or at the least maybe break her own bones to see how she liked it. Chiharu had even tried getting Ryouma to see someone but it never did any good. He was far too stubborn for whatever reason about the whole mess.

***

Once he arrived home that evening he found Sayaka waiting for him. A fierce glare could be seen in her eyes making his blood run cold.

“I received a call from your teacher…you’re failing in your biology class?”

_Shit!_

His body was frozen for a split second. She always wanted him to get perfect grades. She wanted him to be perfect. To never, ever make a mistake in school. Just like that, with a frustrated sigh the woman dragged him in the house and the beatings began.

Tears threatened to pool in his eyes as she beat him over and over again.

After Sayaka finally cooled off, she left Ryouma to tend to his wounds with a whimpering Sasha beside her owner. A trickle of blood ran down the side of his head from his head being slammed into a wall of pictures, as he tried gathering himself up off the floor, smiling faintly somehow as he felt Sasha whine and lick at his wounds. “I’m okay girl,” he choked out. “Thank you…”

With his fore head wrapped carefully in some gauze, he took a deep breath and took Sasha with him over to Ren and Hone Onna’s ‘home’ after remembering they were going to let him stay over for the next few nights.

***

Shocked was beyond what Ren and Hone Onna were feeling.

Anger.

Burning rage was more like it seeing Ryouma’s wrapped in gauze forehead and a clearly frightened Sasha shivering beside her owner. After Hone had fixed him some nice, warm mint tea-learning from Ren that was his favorite flavor he finally decided to tell them why Sayaka was furious with him this time.

Sasha could be seen with her head rested on his lap, licking at his bruised and still sore hand after the woman stepped on it five or eight times with her high heeled shoes.

“My gosh,” Hone muttered. “How have you been able to live with her for so long?”

Ryouma shrugged one shoulder, allowing Ren to stroke his hair soothingly to help Ryouma relax (and to calm his own anger)

“I’ve managed…luckily I have Sasha though to keep me company after wards,” he said smiling as the dog fell asleep with her head still on his lap. “She’s sort of my ‘diary’ I guess. I feel like I can tell her everything…so it scares me when Sayaka threatens to hurt her if I argue back with her.”

“Still though you can’t keep living like this, Ryouma.” Ren muttered, trying not to sound too angry for fear of frightening him on accident.

Hone nor Ren didn’t want to see this young man go through with the Hell Correspondence link, but they sensed he seemed to be ready day by day to access the site.

“…I know.” Ryouma muttered, glancing up at the dark haired male before him.

There was a look in Ryouma’s eyes.

A look Ren had never seen before.

A look he had seen before in certain people…

Later that same evening, Ren had sat with Ryouma that night in his bed leaning down to whisper in his ear. “It’s entirely your decision, Ryouma. Do what you feel is right.”

The other male nodded in understanding, pursing his lips.

He knew now what must be done.

 

 

 

 


	5. Soul Five

The light of his laptop was the only source of light he had as Ryouma could be seen in front of the laptop. One hand nervously holding onto his mouse. A white ERROR page could be seen on his computer screen, biting his lip out of nervous habit glancing back up at his clock.

**11:58**

In glowing green letters of his alarm.

Sasha panted silently behind him, her bushy golden tail thumping on the floor.

_Just two seconds to go and it’ll be midnight…_

It was only a two second wait and yet, here he was sitting a nervous wreck. Sweat trickled on the side of his head, about ready to give up on the spot when it finally appeared.

**12:00**

Midnight.

At first nothing had happened until a ‘swoosh’ was heard followed by a small burning flame. Above the words of the bar that could now be seen it read ‘Your grievance shall be avenged’.

His heart was pounding against his chest. So it really was true after all…Ren was right. Sweaty hands hovered over the keyboard in anticipation, licking his lips. Should he do it?

_‘Mother’ has tormented me so much as of late…She’s the reason I’m so miserable! B-But. But at the same time she’s still my adopted mother is she not? Maybe she can change…maybe she’ll get better…no. No she needs to pay. No ‘mother’ would hurt her child like this adopted or not!_

With shaky hands, Ryouma eventually typed in the name “Sayaka Akane” in the white box. Again he hesitated for a moment or so not before finally clicking on ‘SEND’ squeezing his eyes shut.

Cherry blossoms swirled around the young man when his eyes finally opened.

He was no longer in his room, but standing in some kind of field with a large cherry blossom tree. This was like a dream world…with a never ending sunset on top of it all.

“You’ve summoned me.”

Turning to his right, his eyes widened seeing a beautiful young girl before him. Her long, silky dark hair flowing behind her back and she was dressed in typical school girl fashion. Her eyes were a bright, piercing red that seemed to look right into your soul.

Behind the girl was an older gentlemen with a red scarf wrapped around his neck, the same smile he always had plastered on his face.

_I live with my grandfather and three sisters_

Ren’s voice echoed in Ryouma’s mind as the young man swallowed a lump in his throat, noticing Hone Onna dressed in her usual blue kimono and another young girl standing beside Ren.

“K-Kikuri…?” Ryouma spluttered out. “H-Hone? And…Ai?” His gaze landed upon Ren who rubbed the back of his neck smiling in a sheepish manner.

“Yeah…That’s them.”

In a matter of seconds though, Ren soon appeared behind Ryouma giving his hand a reassuring squeeze as Wanyuudo soon disappeared, turning into a straw doll which Ai placed in Ryouma’s other opened hand.

“This is for you,” She spoke, in an emotionless voice that sent chills down Ryouma’s spine yet at the same time it calmed his nerves. "If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from his neck. Pulling the thread binds you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell... However, once vengeance is served, you will have to deliver your end of the bargain. There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to Hell. You will never know the joys of Heaven; you will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony for all of eternity."

Ryouma looked from Ai, to Hone, to Kikuri and then at Ren. “I…Must be dreaming. This-this is all just a dream right? I don-.”

He never got to finish that sentence. Ren was no longer behind him. Instead, skeletal bones popped up from the ground grabbing onto his ankles and arms. His eyes widened, feeling one, boney hand squeeze his throat the fingers cutting into his flesh on each limb. Then the flames came. Licking at every part of his skin, causing him to scream out in pure agony tears streaming down his face.

God it hurt. It was worse than what Sayaka could ever do to him.

“Ai…Ai that’s enough!” Ren’s voice broke whatever it was Ai did to Ryouma. Never had he felt this protective over one of her clients before whenever she would show them what Hell would be like for them. “Stop it!”

The bones, the fire were gone. Ryouma gasped for oxygen after the boney hand around his neck finally vanished with hot tears streaming down his face, burying himself in Ren’s chest the minute he clung to him.

“I am curious though,” The straw doll said in general curiosity. “What has she done that has been so hard on you?”

“Wanyuudo-.” Ren snapped but Ryouma held his hand up.

“No…It’s fine Ren.” He said in almost a whisper. With a deep breath, he slowly lifted up his shirt and took it off. Hone Onna almost covered her mouth in shock, Ren grimaced. Countless bruises and scars could be seen all over his pale body.

Some in his inner thighs.

 _Gods she used him as her own personal punching bag_ Hone and Ren both thought. Even Ai looked disturbed at what she was seeing.

After putting his shirt back on, he soon found himself back in his room. Sasha sleeping at the foot of his bed.

The Straw Doll gripped firmly in his hand.

**_“The decision rests with you…”_ **

 

***

Ren heaved a sigh as he leant against the cherry tree, wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket. “Maybe it’s a mistake after all for him to pull that thread…”

“He’ll be free from Sayaka though.” Hone Onna said in confusion. “Isn’t that what he and you both want?”

Ai simply listened to what they were both saying before proceeding back to Grandmother’s, ignoring Kikuri’s questioning of what Ryouma will do now.

 


	6. Soul Six

***

“So let me get this straight here, Ren,” Ryouma began after taking a bite out of his rice ball. They were sitting underneath a tree in the school yard some ways away from the other students. “Ai…Ai is the mysterious ‘Hell Girl’ that everyone seems to talk about? And Wanyuudo, isn’t even your grandfather but a straw doll?”

“Yup.” Ren said in a non-chalet sort of tone, eyeing the straw doll still kept tucked in Ryouma’s school bag. “Hone, Ai and Kikuri aren’t my sisters either. Well, I guess them kind of feel like family at times but we’re all not related.” He could feel Hone Onna watching them in secret from somewhere making him roll his eyes inwardly thinking how nosey she could be. “That doll that Ai gave you—it was Wanyūdō. If you had pulled that string, your so called ‘’mother’ would be in Hell right now. Well, after Hone, Wanyuudo, Kikuri and I torture him that it until she realized how she wronged you.”

“I think I understand.” Ryouma muttered, taking a bite out of a piping hot dumpling. He was slowly re gaining his appetite now that Masaharu appeared to be leaving him alone, but as always he knew better than to feel entirely safe from the man. “So, if it’s alright how she did…well become who she is?”

“How she became Hell Girl? Well I can already tell you beforehand that it wasn’t exactly her choice. She had been cursed by her village. They sacrificed her from what we have learned…”

“I see, that must be really hard for her to carry such a weight on her shoulders. It’s no wonder she’s so emotionless u-uh not to be rude or anything.” He added the last part rather quick, hoping he didn’t offend Ren by saying that.

But the dark haired male simply laughed at Ryouma’s apology and nuzzled his nose into his hair. “You don’t have to be sorry silly!” He then proceeded to tell her about his story, Wanyuudo’s, Hone’s and a bit of Kikuri’s even.

“…You’re actually a sword?” Ryouma asked, his eyes full of genuine curiosity mixed with a hint of shock. “That’s actually pretty cool.” He exclaimed, giving a faint grin. Ren gave a short laugh, leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips pulling away after.

Ryouma heard Wanyuudo chuckle in his bag saying something about ‘To be young and in love’ in which Ren promptly nudged it harshly making sure the straw doll felt it.

 

Later that evening, Ryouma could be seen sitting in his room glaring yet again at the straw doll in his hand. It was tempting alright. Just one pull and it’ll all be over.

Sayaka would never hurt him again.

The scarlet thread continued to taunt him.

_Come on. Just one pull and he’ll be out of your life forever. You know you want to…You’ll feel so much better._

That did sound nice.

No more beatings. No more tauntings.

But no matter what Sayaka did to him he didn’t want her to die. Perhaps she can repent her ways. Maybe the woman would realize how horrible the things she had done truly were? People can change after all.

After what Ai showed him though what Hell was like…

_Do I really want it? Do I really want to go through all that pain?_

Sighing heavily, with a purse of his lips he huffed and chucked the straw doll out the window slamming it shut after and locking it swearing he heard the thing grumble in pain but ignored it and headed off for bed.

***

Ren almost laughed when he spotted the straw doll in the bushes, giving a shake of his head saying it looked like Ryouma was quite a troublesome client after all. He had seen the boy touch the thread lightly but he never did actually pull it.

But Wanyuudo was insistent on sticking with him.

“He’s just like all the others on the inside Ichimokuren,” the doll spoke in a gruff voice. “Something will happen eventually I can feel it. Something that will cause the boy to snap and pull the thread.”

Rolling his one eye, Ren gave a dismissive wave of the hand before appearing yet again in Ryouma’s bedroom. Ryouma looked so peaceful while he slept that he didn’t want to wake him, but he did give a shake of his shoulder.

Green eyes eventually fluttered open only to startle a bit when he saw Ren kneeling before him. “….Ren?”

“Hm?”

The boy sat up from his spot on the bed, resting his head against the other male’s shoulder liking the way his fingers stroked his hair in soothing gentle strokes. A small, faint smile curling up over his lips. “Thank you. For everything you’ve done for me…”

A small chuckle escaped past Ren’s lips as he leant down to nuzzle his hair in a loving manner. “You’re quite welcome my little human.”

Ryouma laughed. A soft, quiet sort of laugh as Ren kissed the top of his head in a light manner.

There was no way a person like Ryouma could ever be destined for Hell. He’d make sure of that.

***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for the shortness of this chapter ^^; I wasn't sure whether to combine some of chapter seven or not but when I did it just...didn't quite work out let's say .///. Enjoy though! ^^


	7. Soul Seven

Tsugumi Shibata could see him.

A young man who looked no older than eighteen or nineteen years could be seen in front of Ai. Even though there was a faint smile on his face, Tsugumi knew he wasn’t alright. Bruises.

Bruises covered almost every inch of his body.

Every time the young child closed her eyes she always saw him. Behind that smile plastered on his face, he was suffering…truly suffering.

“Tsugumi are you alright? You seem really out of it today.”

Her father, ‘Hajime Shibata’s’ voice snapped her out of her thoughts as he continued driving through the city of Tokyo after picking up some groceries. She smiled big at him.

“Oh. I’m alright…I was just thinking is all.”

Hajime was not a stupid man now mind you. He could always tell when his daughter was bothered by something as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. The vision Tsugumi had last night…it bothered and concerned both of them greatly. How could a mother, an adopted one at that be so cruel? Parents were supposed to protect and love their children no matter. They shouldn’t shape them into perfect beings…like they were mere dolls.

This woman, Sayaka Akane certainly didn’t sound like a woman who would redeem herself anytime soon. But he still believed sending a person to Hell was wrong no matter what they did.

As Tsugumi’s eyes glanced briefly she let out a shocked gasp at who she saw walking across the bridge. “Hajime, it’s him!”

“What?!”

The man’s car screeched to a halt as Tsugumi bit her lower lip gently. Even though they couldn’t see it, they knew the straw doll was in Ryouma Akane’s pocket as he walked his Golden Retriever across the bridge. Ren wasn’t with him this time, but Tsugumi knew he was around somewhere.

“It’s him, Hajime…” She began again in a quiet tone. “’Ryouma Akane’ is his name I think. The sad boy I’ve been seeing through Hell Girl’s eyes.”

Looking at the young man walking just a few minutes away from them, Hajime couldn’t believe it. The kid didn’t look like he was being beaten at all first glance. He tried to make sure most of his wounds were covered up.

Ryouma seemed to sense someone was following him. Turning around, he gave a small look at the Shibata’s and his eyes widened, looking down at Wanyuudo in his pocket then back up at them. Did they perhaps know what he had done or attempted to do?

***

Ryouma, Hajime and Tsugumi were leaning against the side of the bridge railings. While him and Hajime were chatting, Tsugumi was playing with Sasha a bit, laughing when the large dog licked at her face proceeding to pat her head.

“So you’re adopted mother is Sayaka Akane? Damn…I heard she’s a brutal woman.”

The student gave a shrug of his shoulders, keeping a close eye on Sasha not wanting her to get too hyper around the young girl she was with smiling faintly at the cute scene before answering Hajime. “Yeah she. She’s certainly no ‘Mary Poppins’ that’s for sure,” he gave a bitter laugh. He had a feeling Ren and Hone were nearby watching them but tried to focus on Hajime. “….I’m not gonna lie though. She frightens me a lot. I argued back with her once, trying to stick up for myself and she threatened to kill Sasha if I ever did that again.”

Hajime shook his head feeling clear disgust for her. Why’d she even bother adopting him if she doesn’t treat him well in the first place? To make herself look good for others?

“I can understand completely why you’d dislike her…but do you really want to send her to Hell of all places?”

“Huh? Now why would you-.”

“Don’t try the naïve act on me. I know you contacted Hell Girl: Do you have any idea what you’re getting yourself into?!”

Ryouma let out a bitter sigh. This man was starting to annoy him. He knew he was only trying to help but what could he do?

“I know that and that’s why I’ve been debating about it for the past week. A-After what Ai showed me…I don’t…” He bit the inside of his cheek clenching his fists tight at his sides. “I’ve always believed people can redeem themselves,” he began softly. “That’s what I told Ren…that people can change if they’ve done a bad thing. The last thing I wanted at first was for Sayaka to die.”

“But don’t you want to know what Heaven is like?” Hajime continued to argue. “Don’t you want to go there with your family and friends? Vengeance never solves anything believe me! I’ve met people who’ve pulled that string without thinking about the consequences!”

“I’m sorry sir but I really need to go now. Sasha, let’s go girl.” He whistled and the dog came without any hesitation. The minute his gaze landed on Tsugumi, a small smile crossed over his face bowing in respect. “You’re lucky to have a father like him Tsugumi…treasure every moment you have together.”

“Hey wait a sec-.”

“Hajime don’t!”

Tsugumi grabbed her father’s coat sleeve shaking her head ‘no’. “Just let him go Hajime…We can’t help everyone.”

***

The little straw doll could be seen in Ryouma’s bag as he was preparing dinner that night. For some reason, Hajime’s words really started to sink in the more he realized it…he didn’t want to send Sayaka to Hell after all in the end but no matter how many times he threw the thing out it would always come in making him roll his eyes. “You really are a stubborn old man aren’t you, Wanyuudo?”

A small laugh sounded from the doll though it was so muffled you could barely here it. That casserole dish he prepared Sayaka before was on the menu. One of the few dishes Sayaka never complained about it seemed.

“….Ryouma.”

There it was.

His body ran cold. Ice cold as he slowly turned around to find none other than Sayaka glaring at him from the kitchen entrance, stomping towards him gripping his arm brusingly tight.

Sasha growled from her spot in the kitchen near the table, her hairs standing up on end as Sayaka shook Ryouma violently.

“I saw you today,” she all but snarled. “I saw you talking to that-that reporter. What did you tell him?”

“Y-You mean Hajime? Nothing…N-Nothing. I swear I didn’t say a th-.”

A loud smack echoed around the room.

Tears pooled in the back of his eyes as Sayaka reached into the knife drawer and stalked towards him. “Don’t lie to me boy,” she spoke. Her voice was eerily calm. “I run the world’s most famous computer company. If it’s found that I’m harming you…”

“Please…Please I swear. I swear I didn’t tell him anything!” Ryouma tried to reason with her, dodging just in time as her knife was inches away from his head.

His heart was beating a mile per minute.

She finally snapped.

She was really going to kill him this time and nothing was going to get in her way.

Everything was happening so fast. Now he was on the ground with Sayaka on top of him. He gritted his teeth as his hands tried to stop her knife gripping the tilt of it. When he cracked one eye open…there it was making his eyes widen in shock.

The doll…was gone.

But how-?

His vision is starting to blur just as he hears a gruff, elderly man’s voice echo all around.

**“You’re grievance shall be avenged…”**

***

“Oh pitiful shadow lost in darkness, bringing great pain and torment upon others…your damned soul wallowing in sin.” Ai’s voice echoed all around Sayaka. “Perhaps…It is time to die.”

***

When Sayaka wakes up, she’s lying on the boat that Ai uses to ferry those destined for Hell. Little Kikuri dolls start grabbing the older woman, holding her down and drowning her again and again.

“I shall ferry you to Hell…” Ai says quietly. A chime of a bell can be heard in the distance.

 


	8. Final

When Ryouma finally comes to everything is blurry at first. Every bone in his body feels heavy. And there’s an annoying, constant beeping sound right beside him. _Can someone please make the beeping stop? It’s starting to give me a headache or migraine…what the Hell happened to me? One minute, I was trying to stop ‘mother’ from hurting me and the next…I don’t remember._

As soon as his eyes finally adjust to the bright light in his room, they burst open instantly when some flashbacks of the Wanyuudo vanishing and hearing Sayaka’s faint scream of pure horror. He sits up in what he assumes is a hospital bed only to let out a hiss of pain, clutching his bandaged shoulder wincing after doing so.

“Oh you’re finally awake! Thank goodness!”

“Huh?”

Blinking, his memory still perhaps a little foggy, Ryouma looks down to see Hajime’s little girl Tsugumi smiling brightly up at him. She’s sitting in a chair beside his bed which causes him to scratch his head in confusion, a thoughtful frown crossing over his face.

_Ren. W-Where’s Ren? What the hell is going on here?_

“Uh….H-Hello. Tsugumi right? Can you care to tell me what exactly happened? Where’s ‘mother’?”

The little girl nodded as she began to explain everything that happened the best she could. She explained to him that for some strange reason she can see everything through Ai Enma’s eyes. “Hajime and I were just going home after you left when…when I had a vision of your adopted mother trying to kill you,” she explained making Ryouma flinch. Now he remembered. “We rushed in only to find your adopted mother gone…you were in really bad shape and there was another older boy kneeling beside you picking you up. He wore a green and white jacket hoodie and your dog was there to trying to nudge you awake.”

_So mother didn’t hurt Sasha after all! Oh thank Gods…_

“Tsugumi…how close was I to…to well, you know. Do you have an estimate?”

Tsugumi furrowed her eyebrows deep in thought trying to remember what the doctor’s told her, Hajime and Ren after he was taken here. “Oh! Now I remember: You were really close. They said the knife was just inches away from where your heart was…” She pushed her two index fingers at a disturbingly close distance to each other resulting him to shudder.

“Holy crap,” he muttered under his breath. “That’s really close. Well, guess I should really be thankful you guys and Ren were there huh?”

Then he remembered Wanyuudo and he bit his lip. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the collar of his shirt down just a bit expecting to find the flame symbol on his chest…

Nothing.

There was nothing there at all.

“I-I don’t…Understand though,” he spoke aloud in which Tsugumi tilted her head to the side. “If I didn’t pull the red thread then who-?”

Hajime soon came in after followed by Ren in which a smile crossed over his face. His smile widened more so the minute he spotted Sasha in between the two males barking in an excited manner, climbing up on the hospital bed making Ryouma laugh as she licked his face. “Whoa Sasha easy! Yeah I missed you as well, I’m so thankful you’re okay to.”

Ai, Hone Onna, Wanyuudo and Kikuri were around as well but they were keeping an eye on things from a distance rather than being in the same room Ren was in. Apparently, from what Ren was telling him someone did in fact contact Ai a few weeks before Ryouma did.

And the same person also wanted to send Sayaka to Hell.

A thoughtful frown crossed over Ryouma’s face, thinking it must have been one of her workers that pulled the string.

Making sure Ryouma was rested well enough, Hajime offered to watch over Sasha for him until he was out of the hospital. Even offered Ryouma that he could live with him and Tsugumi if he wanted, making the student smile faintly. That didn’t sound bad at all to him actually. And Tsugumi has always wanted an older sibling…

So it was settled.

In just a matter of months, Ryouma Akane would soon be ‘Ryouma Masaharu Shibata’ using his original last name as his middle name.

***

The hospital room was darkened now aside from the light the full moon gave off. Ren was still visiting with him, holding onto Ryouma’s hand in a gentle manner caressing the top of it in soothing strokes. “…Ren?”

“Hm?”

“…This will be the last time I’ll get to see you, won’t it?”

The tone in Ryouma’s voice was quiet and soft as he looked up at the sword with curious green eyes. There was still some remains of a bruise underneath one of his eyes.

The bruises…that drew him to the young man when he first met him.

“Well,” Ren began. “I don’t know for sure but you’ll see me around. I’ll try to stop by and visit you whenever I can.”

“I see,” Ryouma nodded in understanding, feeling tiredness creep up on him again as he smiled faintly up at him. He likes the way Ren is caressing his forehead now. He feels so at peace now. “Thank you. Thank you…for everything you’ve done for me, Ren Ichimoku…”

Impulsively perhaps, Ren lowers his face closer to Ryouma’s. He’s not surprised when he doesn’t move his head. He knows how Ryouma felt about him. He’s expectant.

Leaning down he kisses Ryouma softly, as tenderly as possible on the lips. So soft that it will give Ryouma a chance to pull away if he so desired to yet he doesn’t.

From their spot on the tree branch just outside Ryouma’s room, Hone and Wanyuudo smile pleasantly at the young new couple. Like any child would, Kikuri sticks her tongue out in disgust and Ai, although her expression remains stoic as ever gives a small nod of approval before motioning them to head back to her grandmother’s.

***

On that same evening a young girl is looking up at the hospital building. Staring up at the very room Ryouma is in to be exact, already having a feeling who was in there with him.

A gentle smile touches her lips.

It’s happy despite the fact that the girl knows what her fate will be in the end.

With her red hair blowing in the light breeze, she tugs the collar of her shirt peering down at the flame symbol on her chest just above her left breast.

_At least you’re safe now…Ryouma._

***

There a row of candles can be seen. Different ones with different names on them written in kanji. Each of them are burning bright. A new candle soon joins the others in their ranks.

**CHIHARU YUMUSKE**

It says.

The candle continues to sit in wait. Growing shorter and shorter each passing day. The chilling, haunting voice of Hell Girl can then be heard after.

“Your grievance has been…avenged.”

**Author's Note:**

> So after re watching Hell Girl again this little story idea came to mine after being inspired from certain episodes. I have never written a story for this type of series before so I hope it turned out alright in the end ^^; Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Note: May change the title if I find it's not 'fitting' 
> 
> Rated Teen to be safe


End file.
